Rosa, simplemente rosa
by Lector Shenlong
Summary: Porque el rosa puede ser un color completamente fascinante... aunque este escrito con rojo Este fic participa del Reto Bonus: Kecleorama, del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak.


Y aquí estamos con el Kekleorama, decidí escribir un accidentalshipping porque ese color es ideal para esto.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, "Reto Bonus: Kecleorama, del foro DexHolders del ".

Advertencia: Un poco de OoC

* * *

 **Rosa… Simplemente rosa**

La hermosa ciudad Iris comenzaba a bañarse en los rayos crepusculares del atardecer y en ella una pareja cenaba en un claro entre los arboles otoñales de la ciudad.

─ ¿Te acuerdas cuando me pediste ser tu novia?

─ Imposible de olvidar cariño ─ Entre risas él respondió

─ Fue en este mismo parque hace unos años… ─ Respondió riendo un poco la líder de Trigal.

─ ¿Qué es eso arriba? ─ Pregunto Gold señalando el cielo anaranjado del atardecer.

 _Rosa… ese rosa inquietante_

─ _¡Gold! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ─ Cruzándome de brazos lo busque con la mirada._

─ _Y me dijo que llegará temprano para una sorpresa…_

 _Un grito de pánico se escuchó por el lugar._

─ _¿Gold? ─ Pregunte insegura._

─ _¡Whitney! ─ Lo oí gritar mi nombre y lo siguiente que ví fue verlo en un paracaídas con un ramo de flores viniendo hacia mí._

 _Una entrada muy romántica… sino fuera porque no supo parar y choco contra mí, lo siguiente que sentí fue como rodábamos por el pasto y nos envolvíamos con el paracaídas._

─ _Auch ─ Dijo adolorido ─ ¿Estás bien Whitney?_

─ _Si pero… ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre llegar en paracaídas si no sabes usarlo bien?!_

 _Pronto el criador comenzó a reír nervioso._

─ _Te golpearía de no ser porque tengo mis manos atoradas entre el paracaídas ─ Dije un poco enojada ─ ¿Está era la sorpresa?_

─ _¿Quieres ser mi novia? ─ Pronto mi rostro se tiño de rojo y la sorpresa invadió mi rostro._

 _Rosa… ese rosa hipnotizante_

─ ¿Esto lo hiciste tú Gold? ─ Pregunto Whitney con una sonrisa divertida mirando las letras rojas.

─ Podría ser… solo sigue mirando ─ Una sonrisa conquistadora se perfilo en el rostro del criador pokémon

 _Rosa… ese rosa deslumbrante_

─ _¡Mil-mil usa desenrollar!_

─ _¡Togetaro usa metrónomo!_

 _Un hiperrayo fulmino a mi Milktank, estaba tan cerca de la victoria…_

─ _¡¿Cómo es que siempre tienes tanta suerte?! ─ Grite enojada mientras daba un fuerte pisotón._

 _Mi (que raro suena decirlo) novio comenzó a reir._

─ _Simplemente buena suerte, como la que tuve de conocerte ─ Completamente encantador se acercó a mí y me beso con… ¿pasión?_

 _Pronto sentí un apretón, mi rostro se volvió rojo en segundos y un fuerte golpe le di en la cabeza._

─ _¡Cuidado con esas manos!_

─ _Juró que fue Togetaro ─ De una forma muy graciosa, sus ojos giraban como los de un pokémon derrotado._

 _Rosa… simplemente rosa_

El avión seguía dando su rumbo por el cielo formando hermosas frases, cada una mejor que la otra.

La líder de gimnasio de Trigal se encontraba completamente roja cual tomate y el mejor criador Pokémon la miraba encantado.

 _Simplemente tú_

 _La fragancia a rosas inundaba la habitación del mejor hotel de toda Azulona, no, de toda Kanto._

─ _Me puedes recordar cómo me convenciste de venir contigo._

─ _Solo tuve que vencerte en una batalla, honor de entranador recuerdas ─ Su sonrisa encantadora no me daba buena espina… aunque ya un año saliendo me hacía saber que significaba esa sonrisa._

─ _Sol asegura de no dejarme chupones en el cuello como la otra vez, creo que ya algunos líderes sospechan de lo nuestro._

─ _No te preocupes mi amor ─ Y la pasión se desato entre nosotros._

 _¿Te casarías conmigo Whitney?_

─ ¡Acepto! ─ Un gran sonrojo se mostraba en el rostro de la líder de Trigal mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a Gold ─ Pero hay un problema…

─ ¿Cuál? ─ Con gran preocupación pregunto Gold.

─ ¿Por qué es que las frases estaban en rojo si hablas del rosa?

─ Es que se les acabo el gas rosa ─ El criador comenzó a reír algo avergonzado.

* * *

Y colorin colorado este Drabble ha acabado.

 _Por si no quedó claro, las partes en cursiva son recuerdos de Whitney._

 _Y cursiva subrayada el mensaje en el cielo_

Nos leemos :D


End file.
